


Reunion

by helsinkibaby



Category: West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://joyfulfeather.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://joyfulfeather.livejournal.com/)**joyfulfeather** 's 8 Seconds challenge.

The Bailey for Congress campaign headquarters is in full swing at full roar when she walks in, but the moment that Kate meets Will’s eyes, everything seems to come to a stop.

Except his feet, which begin to move towards her.

Except her heartbeat, keeping agonising time.

_One…_

What should she say?

_Two…_

A lie? “I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I’d drop by.”

_Three…_

A quip? “I heard you were short of volunteers here.”

_Four…_

The truth? “I miss you.”

_Five…_

The bigger truth? “I love you.”

_Six…seven…_

He’s within touching distance, and she can’t think of a single thing to say.

_Eight…_

But then Will is kissing her, and talking doesn’t seem to matter.  



End file.
